kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Hamilton
Selena Hamilton (born August 26, 2004) is a young dancer who currently trains and competes with Project 21 in California, run by popular choreographer Molly Long. Selena previously trained at Dance Precisions and The Dance Spot, also located in California, but switched over when Molly opened her new studio. Dances Solos Groups California Girls (2011) I Gotcha (2015) Black Magic Woman (2015) Fergalicious (2016) Another One Bites the Dust (2016) Seven Wonders (2016) Dance Like Yo Daddy - Jazz (with Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Katie Couch, Kami Couch, Kenzie Couch, Kalea Hidalgo and Zoe Rossi) - choreographed by Molly Long - 2017 * 1st overall mini line - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 1st overall mini line - Nuvo Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 1st overall mini line - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall mini line - Radix Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Bohemian Rhapsody - Jazz (with Aleena Aoun, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi, and Kimberly Tobias) - choreographed by Molly Long - 2017 * 1st overall junior group - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall junior group - Nuvo Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 1st overall junior group - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall junior group - Radix Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Bird Set Free - Contemporary (with Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Katie Couch, Kenzie Couch, Kami Couch, Kalea Hidalgo and Zoe Rossi) - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2017 * 2nd overall mini line - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall mini line - Nuvo Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall mini line - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 3rd overall mini line - Radix Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada The Singer - Contemporary (with Perris Amento, Aleena Aoun, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Kalea Hidalgo and Zoe Rossi) - choreographed by Easton Payne - 2017 * 3rd overall junior group - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 1st overall junior group - Nuvo Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall junior group - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 2nd overall junior group - Radix Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada A Kind of Cruelty - Contemporary - choreographed by Easton Payne - 2017 * 1st overall teen line - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall teen line - Radix Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Dance Titles * Regional ASH Junior Apprentice 2017 * Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2017 * Regional NUVO Junior Female Breakout Artist 2017 * National Radix Junior Female Core Performer 2017 * Regional JUMP Teen Female VIP 2018 Runner-Up Placements * Runner-Up for Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2016 * Runner-Up for Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2016 * 1st Runner-Up for Regional Junior Miss Revolution 2016 * Runner-Up for Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2017 * Runner-Up for Regional NUVO Teen Female Breakout Artist 2018 External Link *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Precisions dancers Category:Project 21 dancers Category:National Title Winners